Soft Sided
by darksided
Summary: Kagome is a new woman in many ways. She holds secrets from those who are close to her. Will she tell him? Can she control her powers? Lets find out. My first fanfiction so it may suck. it is better than the summary.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction so please review to let me know how i'm doing. Much appreciation! MUAH! kisses

**

* * *

**

**SOFT SIDED**

**Chapter 1**

The sky was cloudless and the perfect shade of blue. The sun shone brightly, making her dark hair shine more than ever. Everything was calm and the day appeared to be sheer perfection. Not everything is as it appears though.

Kagome stopped walking and looked around at her surroundings with disgust. A week ago she would have thought that a day like this was as beautiful as they came. A week ago she would be walking around in a group of friends, smiling and laughing. But who cares about a week ago? Kagome sure the hell didn't.

She wished it would rain, the darkness suiting her mood. The brightness and cheeriness the day was giving off was enough to make her insides turn. Looking towards the sky with the hope of a storm heading her way, she sighed, realizing that there wasn't even a wisp of a cloud in the sky.

She moved to sit with her back against the trunk of the nearest tree, enjoying the dark coolness the leaves above were providing her. Leaning her head back, she began to let her mind roam free, an action she immediately regretted. Images of Inuyasha and his wench flooded her mind as soon as she let her guard down. Feeling the anger begin to rise within, she set her jaw and blocked all images of his face from her mind. She would not let that asshole hurt her again.

Deciding not to chance his face flashing in her mind again, she stood, brushing off her black jeans and equally black tank top. Kagome had ditched her school outfit months ago. She preferred this outfit. Her black boots were easy to walk in and the tank- top kept her cool. Her baggy jeans made it much easier to use her new- found miko powers in. She had issues keeping her skirt down when she had to defend herself. Looking down at her attire, she began to think back to that day, the day she finally realized how much power her body housed.

_FLASHBACK_

"You will not survive miko!"

Kagome had been captured by a strange demon she had never seen before. It stood before her like a god and called herself Leona. The creature had four arms and long black hair. It reminded her of the character Sheeva from her little brother's Mortal Kombat game.

She stood trembling with her back against the wall. Inside her head, she new without a doubt that Inuyasha would not come for her this time. Just the thought of him and why he was not coming made her blood boil. Her shaking ceased instantly and she hung her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes. His face lingered in her mind a little longer, giving her the last bit of fuel she needed.

"I will not die here," she muttered just loud enough for the demon to hear. Leona began to laugh, and continued to do so until Kagome's head snapped up. Her eyes were no longer the soft brown that they were just moments ago. They had changed into a cold, steely blue. The sudden change in her made Leona involuntarily shudder.

As she stood against the wall, she felt something within her stir, something strangely familiar. She began to get a tingling sensation all throughout her body, but knew not what it was at first. Realization struck as soon as she saw the fearful look in the demon's eyes. Kagome began to glow an eerie shade of purple as her hair simultaneously began swirling madly around her. Her hand shot out from her side, a deep purple seeping from her palm. The demon tried to flee, but was turned to ash as soon as Kagome's purification blast made contact.

_END FLASHBACK_

She gazed at her hand with a smirk playing at her lips. Since that day, she could purify anything on contact. She could even occasionally purify demons without any contact. She'd only done it twice, both in life or death situations, but impressive none the less.

She moved away from the tree she had chosen to lean against during her little flashback. She had rested to long already. She needed to keep moving. Him catching up was not something she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He watched the miko as she walked. He had been following her for quite some time now. Actually, he had been following her for at least two moon cycles. He found himself drawn to her. 'She must not be as good as I heard. She should have sensed me ages ago. Pathetic human.' His train of thought was disrupted when the young miko came to a sudden stop.

"Who are you and why have you been following me? I sensed you but continued, hoping you would get that I didn't want to be disturbed, Shesshoumaru."

She turned at the sound of her follower leaving their hiding spot. 'Kami, he's still gorgeous!' Her eyes widened, wondering where that thought had come from. He raised an eye brow at her, bringing her back to reality.

A few feet in front of her stood Shesshoumaru, lord of the western lands.

"Where is my idiotic half-brother, wench?" he asked in an icy yet clam voice.

In an equally calm yet slightly icier tone she responded, "My name is Kagome and I will not respond to anything but my name."

Shocked that she responded the way she did, he glared, showing he was not pleased with her rudeness. He sniffed the air slightly, looking for the sweet scent that her fear gave off in his presence. 'When did this Shesshoumaru start to think Kagome smelled sweet? Did I just call that wench by her name? I must be loosing it.' Shaking himself out of those ridiculous thoughts, he noted that the scent of fear was not found on the girl.

"I will not ask again, Kagome. Where is he?"

A shocked look came across Kagome's face. 'I didn't expect him to actually use my name! It sounded great coming from those divine lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. OH MY GOD! What am I thinking? Actually, it's not a bad idea.'

Growing impatient, Shesshoumaru moved to stand directly in front of Kagome. He was close enough that he could feel her body heat rolling of her in waves. She looked up into those gorgeous eyes, blushing slightly at how close they were.

'She's even more beautiful when she blushes. I wonder what her lips taste like.' The thought alone made him blush, though not visible to the human eyes. 'I don't think it would do me any harm.' He leaned in a little as Kagome rose on her toes. His lips briefly brushed hers, but it was enough to take her breath away. 'Her lips are softer than I imagined. They taste slightly like… rain, a gentle rain that could easily turn to a massive storm.' He wondered why her lips would taste like this.

'Wow. I was just kissed by Shesshoumaru. As brief as it was, it was still amazing. I can't even begin to imagine how great a longer kiss would be.' She stood pondering this for a moment, only to be brought out of her daze by the sound of his voice.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

As she backed away, she whispered "He went with her and left me to die."

A confused expression came across the normally blank face of Shesshoumaru. 'Is she talking about the undead miko? Why would he leave Kagome for her? Where did he go? I have too many questions and not enough answers, a problem I will soon remedy.'

"Explain."

Kagome looked up, knowing she would have to tell him something and there was no point in lying. She moved to sit down, knowing that this may take a while. She motioned for Shesshoumaru to do the same.

"A lot of things happened that night."

He nodded and calmly waited for her to begin. He watched her settle, noticing how much older she had become. 'She changed a lot. She is a woman now, not just some girl. Most of it was over the last few months. I wonder what caused the change.'

"I guess I'll start at the beginning."

_FLASHBACK_

Kagome gazed up at the night sky. She was kind of lonely. Sango and Miroku had left a while ago, finally admitting their feelings for each other. Shippou had left to find himself a mate since he had finally entered manhood. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. He had left her a few hours ago. He mumbled something about needing to think. He had been doing it a lot recently so she didn't bother questioning him.

'That's weird. My fingers are tingling pretty badly.' She stood to look to see what the cause may have been, and spotted it instantly. 'Kikyou's soul collectors! Oh no. Inuyasha, don't tell me that's what's been going on. I couldn't bear it. I won't go. I can't see them together.' Despite her mind's efforts, her feet still walked after the soul collector. She didn't want to go but some imaginary force was pulling her.

She walked through the trees until she came to a small clearing. Standing behind one of the trees, she watched as Inuyasha passionately kissed Kikyou.

"I will always protect you Kikyou."

"It's not enough Inuyasha. I need more than that."

"Tell me. What do I have to do? You know I would do anything to be with you."

A smile came across Kikyou's face as she held Inuyasha. She knew that she had finally won and that he would belong to her.

"Come with me Inuyasha. Leave with me and we can live happily together, far away from here. Leave her behind."

With that said Inuyasha picked up Kikyou and darted off through the trees. Kagome stood there, but surprisingly she didn't hurt. She felt nothing. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there, watching her.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I am, but I knew you were here so I came to say goodbye. I want to be with her, not you. You were nice but never more than a friend. I hope you understand. I love her and won't let anyone come between us. Goodbye Kagome."

He slowly walked towards her. She didn't know what to expect. As he closed the gap between them, he reached his arm out and snatched the completed Jewel from her neck. She made no move to retrieve, but watched as he leapt off with what she spent four years trying to put back together. She slumped to the ground, emotionless.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I have been wondering around ever since. Without the Jewel, I can no longer get home. I have no place to go."

He looked at her almost sympathetically. As he moved to touch her, her voice made him stop.

"There's more. I saw him not to long ago. I came across him and Kikyou in a village. She… she tried to kill me. She said Inuyasha wanted to be with me and she wanted me dead because of it. I had already discovered my powers by then. When he showed up, my emotions took control and did everything for me. I killed her with one of my sacred arrows. I stopped myself before I could kill him. I ran. He still has the Jewel." She paused here, taking a deep breath to recompose herself enough to continue.

"When he left me to be with her, demons began attacking me all the time. He knew it would happen. News of me being able to see the Jewel spread rather fast. He knew it would happen and he left me. At the time I couldn't protect myself. It's a miracle I'm even alive."

Shesshoumaru gazed at her with utter disbelief. 'How? She would never hurt anyone. I wonder why. And why would he leave her unprotected? He was always trying to save her. Was he really that shallow? Why did she run from him?'

"He killed me in a way, on the inside."

She looked up at him, a scared look on her face. Kagome let all the emotions she had been holding in free.

"I don't regret what I did. I just wish someone would have been there for me. I had to deal with this alone for to long. I had to hide from Inuyasha because of what I did to Kikyou. I lived a scared and horrible life after that. No one even cared enough to put me out of my misery."

Kagome stood there, crying all the tears she had been holding back for so long. After a couple of minutes, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and the she felt a flying sensation. She looked up with watery eyes and saw Shesshoumaru looking forward. He had formed his cloud and lifted the two into the sky, flying towards a destination Kagome did not know of. She rested her head against his chest, and instantly began to feel tired. 'All those tears really wore me out. At least someone will finally be here for me. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll let me stay with him.' And with that last thought, she drifted into a light slumber.

'She affected me, a task no one before her had succeeded in. She warms me on the inside. But at the same time, I feel bitter like I was feeling her emotions and everything that happened to her had really happened to me. No wonder my father fell for a human. They are quite incredible creatures.' He watched her sleep as he flew to his castle. 'I hope I don't regret this.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome awoke at the feel of a light landing. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a large castle. It was surrounded by tall green trees. To the left was a river and to the right was a large garden full of the most beautiful flowers. The castle was bigger than anything she had ever seen. Only royalty was fit to live in a place like this. 'I wonder where I am. How did I get here?' Looking ahead she saw Shesshoumaru walking gracefully towards the front gates. The sight of him made the memories of what happened come flooding back to her. 'I can't believe I opened up like that to him. The last time I saw him he was trying to kill me. I'm so confused right now.'

Shesshoumaru stopped his walk, noticing the smell of confusion. He turned to look at Kagome, wondering what was on her mind.

"What's wrongKagome?"

"I was just wondering…"

Shesshoumaru raised an eye brow. He nodded for her to continue, showing that he was listening.

"Well I was wondering why you brought me here. The last time I had an encounter with you, you tried to kill me. Now I'm at your castle and it's like… like we're just two people who know each other and do things like this all the time. And I know you've been following me for a while. What's going on?"

"Follow me and I will explain."

With that said, he turned and continued his walk up to his castle. Kagome jogged to catch up and even after she did, she had to half jog just to match his long stride. He slowed his pace so she could keep up easier. When she had settled into a comfortable pace, he began to speak.

"I appeared to try to kill you then to acquire the tetsaiga, something I have no use for now that I have Tokijin. My intent was never to really hurt you but to scare Inuyasha into giving me his sword. It would have worked if you would have not foiled my plans countless times. You're braver than most humans. Only one other human was as brave, and that was Inuyasha's mother. As for why you are here, I do not know what made me bring you here. Instead of asking so many questions, why don't you show some gratitude?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Why is he being like this? I was just curious. There's no need for him to bit my head off!'

"I will not be treated like this. I am grateful you brought me here but there is no reason for you to be rude. I did not ask to be brought here so I have no reason to really show your arrogant ass any gratitude!"

Kagome stopped there knowing losing her temper would be fatal. She stood there glaring at Shesshoumaru trying to keep her anger in check, a task proving not easy. He looked at her with a smile threatening his normally stoic features. In the blink of an eye, he had her pinned to the nearest tree, her wrists in one of his hands above her head. His other hand was on her waist, sending shivers up her spine. He leaned in and kissed her the long kiss she had been longing to receive. As he drew away her knees became weak and she would have fallen to the ground if he had not still had her pinned to the tree. He looked her in the eyes, searching through the emotions so easily found in human eyes. He saw something warm, something making him want to hold her forever.

"You wear your emotions where anyone can see them. That is dangerous. Someone could use them against you."

"Not if you protect me and my emotions," she whispered. "Can I stay with you?"

He nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the castle. 'I never imagined she would stay with me willingly. I am definitely not going to regret this.' He looked down at her in his arms. She had a dazed expression mixed with a smile of pure bliss. 'What is she thinking?'

'I must look like an idiot right now, but I can't help but look this way. He is an amazing kisser. I'm glad he's letting me stay. When I'm near him I start to feel all warm inside. I think… I think I'm falling in love with him. I can't though. What if he hurts me too? I'm afraid of the pain it might cause.'

'What is that delicious smell? Is that Kagome? What could she possible be afraid of while she is in my arms? Does she not know that I would never let anything happen to her?'

"What worries you love?" he asked in a strangely soothing voice.

"I'm… afraid to be hurt again. I want to stay with you because I don't think you will hurt me and I hope that you will protect me from Inuyasha when he comes. He's still hunting me."

A shocked look came upon Sheshoumaru's face. 'He's hunting her. The idiot. How could a walking corpse have this much of an effect on him?'

"Do not worry. I will protect you from my idiot half-brother." He walked into his castle and set her down. He grabbed her hands in his and spoke in what he hoped was a comforting voice, "I will not hurt you, Kagome. I promise."

He held onto one of her hands and guided her to a room in the largest hallway. 'I'm going to get lost. This place is a giant maze.'

"This will be your room while you are staying here. Mine is to your left and Rin's is to your right. I suggest you get some sleep. Rin never sleeps past dawn and is sure to find and wake you."

"Thanks Shesshoumaru- sama, but I do have one question."

"Yes."

"If I am correct, isn't the room of the one mated to the lord of the house on the right of the lord's room?"

Letting a smile creep to his lips, he responded, "You are correct."


	4. Chapter 4 gods this is takin a long time...

Kagome cracked an eye open but shut it as soon as the sun assaulted her honey brown eyes. Pulling the silky sheets over her head, she opened her eyes fully, slowly letting them adjust slowly to the brightness. 'That was a crappy way to wake up.'

"Sesshomaru! Kagome nee-chan is awake."

Kagome finally pulled the sheets down and was greeted with a slightly dirty, smiling face that belonged to Rin.

"Go play with Jaken, Rin."

"Yes my lord."

Rin ran out of the room in search of the little toad she loved to torment. Kagome let out a small giggle at the young girl's antics. Kagome turned her attention to the man standing in her doorway. 'He looks even better today. Sleep does him good, not that he ever looks bad.'

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

"Morning? It's already the afternoon my love."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Why didn't anyone wake me up? I should have been up forever ago."

Jumping out of bed, Kagome began moving towards the door, but stopped at Sesshomaru's face. His jaw had dropped slightly and his eyes were roaming her body. Looking down, Kagome turned a dark shade of red. She was in such a hurry to get up, she forgot what she slept in, a pair of extremely short shorts and a skimpy tank top. She immediately began to try and cover up.

Watching her failing attempts to cover herself, Sesshomaru allowed himself to laugh, something he had not done in such a long time not even he remembered when the last time was. Kagome stopped her frantic movements to stare at Sesshomaru. 'Is he laughing? I didn't know he could do that. Weird. Hey! What's he laughing about?'

"And what, may I ask, is so funny? I find nothing about the current situation something to be laughing at."

Kagome stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him as his laughing began to subside.

Returning his stoic façade, Sesshomaru moved to towards her. He wrapped arms around her, drawing her closer, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He leaned in and nibbled at hear ear, causing her to giggle.

"You are what is so funny love." Moving away he continued, " You should enjoy being able to sleep in. I guarantee that it won't happen again. I'll make sure of that. You will be up with the sun everyday from now on and I expect to make it to all your meals on time. I will not tolerate tardiness."

"Oh goody. I simply can't wait! coughsarcasmcough"

Sesshomaru chuckled silently at her childish antics. She opened her mouth to protest but was stopped as he kissed her lips slightly before turning to exit her room. At the doorway he turned. "Lunch will be served in the gardens shortly. I trust you'll be awake for this meal?" At that, he turned and fully left her room.

Kagome stood staring at the door. 'He has some nerve! I hope he doesn't think he can just keep kissing me to keep me quiet... not that I mind. Maybe I should try protesting more often.' She blinked from her stupor and moved to get dressed.

She went digging in her bag and pulled out the chain she had the Shikon Jewel on. 'I should tell him. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed by now. I guess my cloaking spell is working better than expected. I'll have to thank Kaede if I see her again.' She pulled out her clothes and began to get dressed.

Kagome walked outside and shielded her eyes from the sun. It had taken her nearly a half hour just to find her way out of that blasted mansion of his. She immediately spotted Sesshomaru. His white clothing wasn't hard to spot in his multi- colored garden. She was walking towards him when she was knocked over. Looking up, she saw Rin glancing over her with a worried look on her normally care- free face.

"Rin is sorry nee-chan. Rin didn't mean to knock you over."

"It's ok Rin. No harm no foul." Kagome laughed at the quizzical expression on the young girls face.

'Such a light, melodic laugh. I could listen to it all day.' Sesshomaru looked over the girl. She was quite beautiful for a human. Her top fit just right, showed enough to keep his eye and covered enough to keep others eyes off his Kagome. 'My Kagome… it sounds so right. It will be right as long as she is loyal and honest when with me.'

Lunch was quiet. Even Rin was less animated than usual. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. Gentle breezes made the flowers sway softly, sending their sweet smell throughout the garden.

Rin eventually became restless and ran off to torture Jaken, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome to enjoy the silence. After a while, Kagome too became restless and began to fidget.

"What about being in my presence makes you so no nervous, koi?"

Kagome allowed her cheeks to become tinted a light pink. "I… I need to tell you something."

He nodded for her to continue. She drew in a deep breath and began.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about that hanyou idiot. When I told you he was after me, I said it was because of what I did to Kikyou. That is only partially true. He is also after me because… I stole the Shikon Jewel back from him."

* * *

BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMM! heh, i've been so busy. i'm pooped. i'll try to post again soon. i write at school so i should have another chap in a day or two. I WANT REVIEWS! and for those who think it's a little to fluffy, don't worry. Action is on the way! 


End file.
